Effulgent Dusk Grahdens
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60326 |freetext = :For the Omni Rarity unit, see Callow Shadow Grahdens |no = 1255 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 25, 29, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 126, 131, 136, 141, 146, 151 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 15, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 25, 29, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 126, 131, 136, 141, 146, 151, 156, 161, 166 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 12, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 10, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182 |ubb_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Grahdens, one of the Summoners of Old from the Akras Summoners' Hall. Returning to his role as a front-line Summoner in the Ishgria expedition, this experienced veteran lived up to his well-earned reputation, and won the respect of his juniors. Mild-tempered and level-headed, Grahdens often served as a mediator for the harsh temper of his former subordinate, Owen. When Grahdens crossed paths with Owen in Ishgria, it's said that neither mentor nor apprentice showed the slightest sign of backing down. |summon = My battle is far from over. The longer I fight, the more reasons I find to continue. |fusion = You still have use for this old man? Ho ho, I haven't been this happy in years! Very well, I shall not disappoint. |evolution = I may not be Owen, but I still have battles to win. Show them, Ishrion. | hp_base = 5310 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 1620 | hp_lord = 6620 |atk_lord = 2680 |def_lord = 2650 |rec_lord = 2550 | hp_anima = 7512 |rec_anima = 2312 |atk_breaker = 2918 |def_breaker = 2412 |def_guardian = 2888 |rec_guardian = 2431 |def_oracle = 2531 |rec_oracle = 2907 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Ancient Sky's Fury |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Variable Rise |bbdescription = 18 combo Light, Dark attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Chrono Ishrion |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, activates Dark barrier, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate |sbbnote = Activates 2000 HP barrier & 20% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |ubb = False Dawn |ubbdescription = 28 combo enormous Light, Dark attack on all foes, fully restores HP and enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage from Light, Dark types for 2 turns |ubbnote = Fills 999 BC & reduces all Light, Dark damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Veteran's Discipline |esitem = Ishrion |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Ishrion is equipped & adds enormous BB gauge boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = Fills 8 BC |evofrom = 60325 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Effulgent Dusk Grahdens cannot evolve into Callow Shadow Grahdens |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Grahdens3 }}